The Thirteenth Wheel
by Mrs. Roonil Wazlib
Summary: George Weasley feels like a thirteenth wheel in his family. Molly and Arthur, Bill and Fleur, Charlie and Veronica, Percy and Penelope, Ron and Hermione, Harry and Ginny... Will the person that George has loved for ten years ever love him back?


A/N: This is entirely dedicated to Bad Mum, who inspired me to write a George/Katie story in one day. Thank you!

Two years had passed. Two years after that dreadful battle, the battle against good and evil. The battle where Harry had brought down the worst dark lord that the world has ever seen. The battle where Fred had died, the light leaving his eyes and his final laugh fading from his lips. More or less, the rest of my family had moved on. They were wrapped up in their love lives for the most part, Mum and Dad, Bill and Fleur, Charlie and his Romanian girlfriend Veronica, Percy and Penelope, Ron and Hermione, and Ginny and Harry. I was forced to sit around at family dinners, watching as the couples cuddled and kissed. I always thought of myself as a thirteenth wheel, the only person that attended the Weasley family dinners without a significant other to snog. I sat silently, completely the opposite of how it used to be. Before Fred had died, family dinners were highlighted by our jokes and banter. A meal wasn't supposed to go by without Fred teasing Percy about one thing or another, and me teasing Ron about his infatuation with Hermione. It just didn't happen.

Currently I was seated between Harry-and-Ginny and Bill-and-Fleur. All of these couples were practically one person combined with their significant other anyway, based on how close they usually were to the person next to them. They might as well be melded together, so they should at least have their names hyphenated together.

Harry's hand was entwined lovingly with Ginny's, and the engagement ring on her left hand sparkled in the light. Little seven-month-old Victoire was in her high chair, screaming at the top of her lungs for more treacle tart and custard. Harry smiled proudly at his soon-to-be niece, and held his hand out for a high-five. Victoire immediately stopped screaming, and slapped her Uncle Harry's hand, grinning as he stuck his tongue out at her. I saw Ginny grinning happily behind his back. I could tell those two would make great parents some day. Ginny obviously thought so. Harry would definitely be able to support Ginny and however many kids they decided to have, in any case. This was partially due to both his inheritance from his parents, the reward that the Ministry had given him for bringing down Voldemort (I had started to say Voldemort's name after Fred died, knowing that Fred would have been proud of me), and his high income from playing Seeker for Puddlemere United. Ginny also was a professional Quidditch player, but she was a Chaser for the Holyhead Harpies. It was immensely interesting this past year when the two teams had faced each other in the Quidditch World Cup. Puddlemere had won in the end, even though it was a close call. Even though Ginny scored an almost impossible amount of goals, Harry catching the Snitch had finalized the score. The Harpies had been only ten points behind. I alternated my team scarves, hats, shirts, and banners halfway through the game. I wasn't able to decide who to root for, my sister or my honorary brother.

After the war, Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione had all gone back to Hogwarts to complete their seventh years. Hermione had been offered the position of Head Girl, which, of course, gave me a reason to poke fun at her. However, it was a surprise to all of us when Ron had gotten Head Boy. It was even more of a surprise to everyone when I went up to Ron, congratulated him, and gave him a brotherly pat on the back. Hey, I needed to keep the crowd on their feet, didn't I?

I looked across the table and saw Percy-and-Penelope cuddling. Honestly, was it really necessary for them to do that at the dinner table? I rolled my eyes, and wondered how my git of a brother had ever managed to get his old girlfriend back. It had probably involved a lot of begging and groveling on his knees. But I was happy for them. Percy needed a girl that was as uptight as he was. No one else would be able to put up with his big-headedness. Yes, they were a match made in heaven, that was for sure. But, I did feel awfully lonely. Ever since Fred died, Percy had been spending time with me, helping me run the shop and all of that. But, now that Penelope was in the picture, Percy didn't have much time to spend with me anymore. He had gone back to work at the Ministry a year ago, securing his old job as Junior Undersecretary to the Minister back. I knew that he wouldn't want to work in the shop forever, and honestly I didn't feel right keeping him from his ambition. Percy was an orderly and straight-forward kind of person, who didn't have the type of carefree personality required to run a joke shop. I knew that Percy could never take Fred's place or anything, but it was nice having him around. Until he decided to lecture potential buyers of Skiving Snackboxes about the unmoral and unethical reasons why they wanted to skip class, that is. After that incident, Percy just had to go. His influence possibly, maybe, most likely was influenced by a Nosebleed Nougat that I had hidden inside of his lasagna one night. But who's keeping track anyway?

Turning back to baby Victoire, I offered her my index finger. She grabbed it in her tiny fist, in a death-grip. I grinned, glancing over at my little sister who was currently (and quite publicly) snogging Harry. Victoire reminded me so much of her, in looks and personality. Victoire's ear-length red hair was exactly the same shade as Ginny's, and her brown eyes were also exactly the same. Bill, Mum, Ginny, me, and Fred were born with chocolate-brown eyes. Dad, Charlie, Percy, and Ron all had crystal-blue eyes. Victoire could have been Ginny's daughter and I wouldn't have known the difference. However, if she _was_ Ginny's daughter, then I would be required by brotherly law to murder Harry. And I really didn't want to do that.

Ron-and-Hermione were sitting next to Harry-and-Ginny, and I stifled a laugh. Ron was gazing at Hermione like a lovesick puppy, and Hermione determinedly ate her piece of treacle tart, her cheeks stained an almost Weasley-red. She didn't turn her head to look at Ron though, and this caused me to wonder what the conversation had been about. Maybe Ron had finally gotten Hermione to shag him and Hermione was embarrassed about it. But I knew that Hermione would hold true to her word and wait until marriage. Once Hermione made a decision, she never went back on it. Poor Ron. I had a feeling that he would be shopping for a ring soon enough.

This line of thought made me glance again at Harry. More like glare, probably. I had walked in on Harry and my baby sister in a rather intimate position just the other day. They had definitely decided not to wait for marriage. My mind was still scarred from the disgusting mental image. It would probably be with me for the rest of my life. This caused me to wonder how long Harry-and-Ginny had been "involved" in that way. If I found out that Harry had been shagging my baby sister before they had gotten engaged, I would beat him within a bloody inch of his life. I was thisclose to doing it anyway.

I turned to Mum-and-Dad and almost gagged. No one should ever have to see their parents snogging, _no one_. Parents shouldn't even snog in the first place... I looked around the rest of the table, and was disgusted to see that all of the other couples were snogging too.

"It's just you and me, kid," I muttered to Victoire, kissing her cheek. She giggled, and reached out a hand to pull on my hair.

---

After dinner, I Apparated back to the shop. Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes was usually very slow in the evenings, but I kept the shop open until ten o' clock just in case somebody decided to come in. Verity couldn't work forever, after all. Only one of us was needed to run the shop in the evening, so I sent her home.

Thinking back to the dinner, I grinned. I had mostly sat around and observed, but it was hilarious all the same. Since Fred died, I hadn't talked much unless it was necessary. This caused me to notice a lot of things that I hadn't noticed before - plenty of teasing material for whenever I felt the urge to make a good joke. I noticed the way that Mum straightened her apron nervously whenever we had a visitor, the way Ginny bit her thumbnail when she was feeling embarrassed, the way Ron and Hermione interacted with each other (which was a very complex relationship, let me tell you).

I was jolted out of my thoughts when the bell above the door rang merrily. My head snapped up and my eyes widened. No way. This couldn't be happening to me. Why, after all these years, did she pick _now_ to come and visit?

Even though I had no clue as to why, Katie Bell was here. In my store. Looking more beautiful and radiant than ever, her long, strawberry-blond hair halfway up. The part that was down covered her shoulders in waves. She was wearing a simple outfit of ripped jeans and a t-shirt, but it still made me drool. Even after all these years.

"Katie!" I exclaimed, rushing up to her and pulling her into a tight hug. I swung her off the ground, spinning her around. She laughed at my antics, returning the hug just as fiercely. I finally set her down on her feet, and she backed up to look at me.

"You're taller," were the first words out of her mouth. A small smile graced her features, and her eyes met mine. I was lost in swirling pools of turquoise, and I felt a familiar yet long forgotten feeling sweeping over me.

"Well you're even more beautiful than the last time that I saw you, and I didn't think that that would be humanly possible," I said unabashedly, losing myself once again in her beauty. But that wasn't the only thing that mattered to me. She could crack jokes just as fast as I could, and her eyes lit up whenever I was talking to her. She was beautiful, and not just physically.

Katie blushed prettily, and then rolled her eyes. "Ever the charmer, George. I won't even ask how many girls you've wooed with your vixen ways."

I frowned at that. "No one. Absolutely nobody since y-... since school."

She smiled, quirking an eyebrow at me. "And why not?"

"I was waiting for someone else. I hadn't seen her around until very recently, in fact."

"Oh really?" she challenged, stepping closer to me. "Why ever not?"

"You tell me," I retorted, taking another step closer. She was intoxicating to me. Her perfume smelled like peaches and cream, and her eyes glinted with a hint of something seductive in them.

"My best guess would be that she was scared. Scared that the person that she's loved since she was a little girl... that he wouldn't care about her anymore," she whispered, her eyes looking up at me like two pools of ocean water.

I inhaled sharply. Was she really saying what I thought she was saying? Could it be possible?

"I don't think she has to worry about anything," I said, a ghost of a smile flitting across my face. "If he wasn't completely in love with her, then he would be a stupid git."

Katie then grinned, and launched herself into my arms again. She wrapped her arms around my neck, and looked into my brown eyes with her blue-green ones. "You may be a stupid git, but you're _my_ stupid git," she said, before leaning in to press her lips to mine.

I smiled through the kiss, unable to stop. I was so happy that I couldn't control what I was doing at all. I didn't mind though, everything was perfect. Fabulous, actually. I wrapped my arms around Katie's waist, pulling her body against mine. Our kiss became more heated as I ran my tongue across her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She granted my wishes. Suddenly, Katie pulled away from me and took my hands in hers.

"You haven't been with any other girls since you were with me in your seventh year?" she asked, in a husky tone that made my blood flow downwards.

"I haven't," I agreed with her, wondering where she was going with this. "Have you?"

"Been with any other girls? Now George, you know I don't play for that team," she said, winking. I narrowed my eyes playfully at her, and she answered truthfully. "No, I haven't been with any other guys. Nobody but you."

"Thank Merlin," I said, with a relieved smile. "I would beat any guy who touched you to a bloody pulp."

"I would let you," she admitted, squeezing my hands. "So if I haven't been with any guys... and you haven't been with any girls..."

Blushing, I looked away, my eyes darting all over the place. "Yes, I'm a virgin! And apparently you are too, which I am extremely happy about. Okay? Problem solved?" I asked, my ears going red.

Katie smirked, her eyes smoldering. "Well, let's change that," she said, leaning in to kiss me. I, too shocked to kiss her back, pulled away.

"You're serious?" I asked, my eyes wide.

"As serious as Black," she said, grinning. Her expression then softened. "I've waited ten years George. Don't you think that that's plenty?"

"It is," I agreed, reaching over to cup her cheek in my hand. "I love you, Katie Bell. Have since the day I first met you."

Her eyes moistened, and she leaned in to kiss me tenderly. "I love you too, George Weasley. And I will for the rest of my life."

Katie pulled me by the hand towards the stairs to my flat, but I picked her up in my arms, bridal-style, and carried her up the rest of the way. Hey, it was good to get a little practice in, right?

That night I would realize EXACTLY why Harry and Ginny had chosen not to wait to make love. It was because, well, they were in love. That still wouldn't stop me from threatening Harry at the next family dinner (which Katie attended as my date), though. Or stop Ginny from laying a nasty Bat-Bogey hex on me. But all of that didn't matter. Because I had Katie to kiss me and make it all better.

As I sat there in Katie's arms while Mum rubbed ointment all over my face, I thought back to right after Katie and I had made love. She was laying on my bed, cuddled into my arms. I then heard a familiar voice echoing through my head, almost as if it was coming from a long ways away. A voice I hadn't heard for two years.

"You do realize that you lost your virginity _after_ our baby sister, don't you?"


End file.
